


Mettaton's humilating TV breakdown live on air

by Merilaux_the_trashwriter



Category: Undertale (Video Game), どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Cringe, Gen, Get off my lawn, Help, Humiliation, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I don't know, Merilaux, Mettaton Being An Asshole, Mettaton gets spanked, Multi, Non-Consensual Spanking, Other, Public Humiliation, Punishment, Spanking, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, You Have Been Warned, end me, get the fuck out of my garage, help me, how it feels to chew 5 gum, lots of spankings, otp, random tag, shitpost, too much spanking, wake me up inside, what in tarnation, who likes to gnaw on human bones, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 22:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10626702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merilaux_the_trashwriter/pseuds/Merilaux_the_trashwriter
Summary: Mettaton acts all sassy as per usual, but Resetti isn't going to put up with Mettaton's attitude.Resetti soon learns not to try ruining Mettaton's news broadcast, but Alphys isn't pleased either with Mettaton's actions.I completely went crazy writing this fanfi





	

Mettaton EX was walking around Alphys' lab, when suddenly he tripped over something without looking.

Mettaton turned his head as he lay on the floor, and saw a small pickaxe near his feet.

"How did that get here...?" Mettaton spoke to himself, and went to pick up the pickaxe.

Suddenly, Mettaton jumped back after seeing a grumpy figure protruding from the ground.

"HEY! YOU! WHAT D'YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, TRIPPING OVER ME AIMLESSLY WITHOUT LOOKING AND TRYING TO TAKE MY PICKAXE??!" The figure screeched.

Mettaton took a few steps back and looked at the figure for a moment, staring at it with a blank expression.

"Oh... Uh... I don't think I've seen you before..." The figure spoke.

"You don't know me? You must be joking, darling! I am the one, the only, the fabulous METTATON!" The robot exclaimed.

"Well, uh, my name's Resetti...Nice to meet you... Mettaton." Resetti spoke.

"Resetti, hm? Bit of an unusual name." Mettaton said.

"Ugh. First you trip over me, then you try and take my pickaxe, and now you're making fun of my name? That does it!" Resetti moaned.

"As much as I would love to listen to your whining all day, I am a busy TV star - im on the air in five! Gotta go!" Mettaton hastily yapped before walking off.

"HEY, METTATON! WAIT! DON'T THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Resetti screamed.

"Do you even have legs as fabulous as mine? If so, why don't you come running after me, darling?" Mettaton taunted.

Resetti, by now, was livid. First, Mettaton tripped over him, secondly he tried to take his pick, then he taunted him with his FABULOUS legs!

Resetti had a plan. He was going to sabotage Mettaton's show.

Resetti tunnelled under the studio where Mettaton was due to report the news, and laid in wait.

As Mettaton walked in, the cameras were on, and Resetti was about to make his move.

"Good evening, beauties and monsters! Our top story tonig---" Mettaton spoke before a small explosion appeared next to him.

"Oh my!" Mettaton gasped.

"Yeah, THAT'S RIGHT, METTATON! IT'S ME, YOUR UNINVITED GUEST, RESETTI, HERE TO TEACH YOU A LESSON FOR YOUR ACTIONS EARLIER!" Resetti shouted.

"Darling, we're live! Don't embarrass me like this! The whole underground can see me!" Mettaton said, blushing a little.

"Well, you'll certainly be blushing after your punishment..." Resetti said before throwing Mettaton over the news desk.

"Darling, what are you plann- OWW!" Mettaton exclaimed as he felt a hard smack from behind.

"This is for what you did earlier!" Resetti said, before spanking him even more.

"OWWWW---- Please stop, Im sorry, ok?" Mettaton whined as Resetti's palm kept smacking the robot's backside, making him blush in more ways than one.

"I DON'T THINK SO!" Resetti screeched loudly, as he continued to spank Mettaton mercilessly, one smack after another.

"C-c-cut to an ad break or something!" Mettaton shouted at the cameras, whilst trying not to cry or blush.

"But this is excellent entertainment! The ratings are skyrocketing!" Replied Burgerpants, who for some reason was operating the cameras, whilst trying not to laugh at Mettaton's humiliation.

"WHHHYYYYY?! WHY MUST I BE HUMILATED LIKE THIS, LIVE ON AIR?" Mettaton cried as Resetti continued to show no mercy at all, his hand starting to rain down harder and faster.

"Maybe next time you won't try and make me mad, hm?" Resetti said to Mettaton, who by now was crying a bit from the smacks.

"I'm sorry about earlier, ok?" Mettaton sobbed in pain as his backside stung like mad.

"You've learned your lesson." Resetti said sternly.

Mettaton turned to the TV camera and said "Well, beauties and monsters... Today's top story: I just got humiliated by a mole live on air...!" Whilst rubbing his metal behind to ease the pain.

"And in other news... Resetti gets a taste of his own medicine! That's right folks!" Mettaton added before grabbing Resetti, throwing him over his lap and spanking him with his robotic palms on his bare backside, for all of the underground to witness.

OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWWW! We're equal now, right?!" Resetti yelped before crying helplessly.

"Uh-uh! I don't think so!" Mettaton replied as he spanked Resetti even more.

Then, for a brief moment, Mettaton looked at Burgerpants and noticing he was wearing a belt.

Mettaton had an idea.

"Hey Burgerpants, could you pass me that belt you're wearing?" Mettaton asked as Resetti started to protest.

"Sure. Anything for ya." Burgerpants handed Mettaton his belt, which he had doubled up in preparation for Mettaton to "use".

Mettaton grabbed the belt firmly in his hands before giving Resetti a good 30 lashes across his backside, each one stinging more than the last.

By the end of it, Resetti was crying in pain. 

"I hope you learned your lesson, darling." Mettaton faced Resetti and said to him.

Resetti stood there sobbing hysterically, rubbing his cheeks which were now decorated with crimson stripes and Mettaton's robotic handprint

"METTATON, WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Alphys stormed in, unimpressed with the antics of Mettaton.

"I, uh... Look Alphys, this news broadcast has enough drama in it already. I don't need your help. The exit's back through there, so if you could just perhaps use it, I would apprec-" Mettaton said in confusion, lost for words.

"Give me that belt, Mettaton." Alphys ordered.

"What did I do now, darling...?" Mettaton asked.

"This is unprofessional showmanship. Hurting a poor defenceless animal live on air?" Alphys said, with her hands on her hips in an angry tone of voice.

Mettaton sighed and handed Alphys the belt. 

"I suppose I did go a bit out of control..." Mettaton sighed as he leaned over the news desk, his butt facing the camera which was still showing marks from Resetti's lesson.

"Go ahead. Spank me as much as you want with that belt. I deserve it." Mettaton sighed before closing his eyes slightly, preparing himself for the belt in Alphys' hand to swing forth.

"Prepare yourself." Alphys said before swinging the belt at one of Mettaton's pre-existing marks.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWIEEEE~~~" Mettaton cried, breaking out in tears after just one stroke of the belt.

Alphys swung the belt a few more times at his backside, at which point Mettaton couldn't control his tears at all.

"There. You've learnt your lesson. But I still have one question." Alphys spoke.

Alphys held the belt in the air. "Whose belt is this? Who gave it to Mettaton in the first place?" Alphys asked.

"Burgerpants gave Mettaton the belt! It belongs to him!!" Resetti snitched.

"Is this true?" Alphys asked Burgerpants.

"Um, yeah... Don't tell me you're gonna spank me too, Alphys?!" Burgerpants spoke without thinking.

"Resetti, please bring Burgerpants over here." Alphys ordered.

"Very well." Resetti obeyed Alphys' orders, and took Burgerpants by the arm over to Alphys.

"What did I do?!" Burgerpants protested.

"You helped contribute to this mess by handing Mettaton the belt." Alphys told Burgerpants.

"Aw, really? You're gonna spank me a little just cause of that?" Burgerpants moaned.

"Bend over the desk, Burgerpants." Alphys ordered. "Don't make me hold you down."

Burgerpants sighed and listened to Alphys. "Not too hard..." He said.

Alphys gave him a couple of smacks with his own belt, generally taking it without making a sound over it.

"And if I see anymore unprofessional conduct from you, Mettaton, or any of your guests on your show, then you better prepare yourself." Alphys reminded Mettaton, before handing the belt back to it's rightful owner.

Alphys walked off and slammed the studio doors on her way out.

"Well, viewers, that was certainly a drama-packed show today, wasn't it?" Mettaton said to the cameras, as the end credits started to play.

The end.


End file.
